Brownfur's Adventures in Specialclan
by Flip a Coin
Summary: Brownfur, the most normal cat in existence, somehow ends up amidst an entire clan of strange and abnormal cats. Slight parody.


I'm tired of reading stories about how special the main character is. It's annoying. Some people need to loosen up and write a story about a normal cat for a change.

OooooooooO

Brownfur was a normal cat. Everything about him was normal. He was born a normal kit, who grew to be a normal apprentice, and then a normal warrior. His fur was a normal color, completely brown, and his eyes were a normal shade of amber. Even his name, Brownfur, was normal. He lived a normal life in his normal clan.

One day, while he was out hunting for the usual prey, Brownfur discovered a not so normal cave. Perplexed by its abnormality, and the way it seemingly popped up out of nowhere, he decided to investigate. Slowly, he crawled into the abnormal entrance, and down an abnormal tunnel. He followed the abnormal cave until he reached the other side. When Brownfur crawled out of the end of the abnormal cave, he saw cat.

Brownfur realized that the cat was not a normal cat. This cat had black fur with ginger spots. This puzzled Brownfur. Cats didn't come in that color. He decided to approach the abnormal cat.

"Excuse me, stranger,_"_ Brownfur said to the cat.

"You are wondering where you are, right?_"_ The odd cat broke in. _"_We are very close to Specialclan's camp. My name is Coppersoul."

Brownfur was getting more and more perplexed by the second. A normal response to a rival cat near your camp would be to attack them, not make small talk. And Coppersoul was a very abnormal name. How did the other cat even know what Brownfur was going to ask? What confused Brownfur the most, though, was Specialclan. He had never heard such a thing.

"What's Specialclan?"

"Well, friend, Specialclan is a clan where every cat is special. Some of them have prophecies to fulfill, and some of them are gifted with powers from Starclan. You know what? Why don't I just show you? Follow me." Coppersoul padded through the leaves, and Brownfur was left with no other choice but to follow.

When they got to the camp, Coppersoul immediately started introducing every cat. Brownfur learned of Bulletwind, who could run faster than the eye could see, and Springspirit, who could jump into a tree twenty cat-lengths high. He met Sparklingshower, a stunning golden queen with silver paws, muzzle, tail tip, and eyes, and her kits, Sapphirekit, who was blue, Rubykit, who was red, and Topazkit, who was yellow (all four of them sparkled). He met Mary Sue, a former kittypet who saved the clan a number of times, and Perfectua Bellenina, who supposedly was a twoleg who turned into a cat.

Brownfur was amazed by the sheer amount of abnormality in one clan. All of their colors and names went against everything he was raised to believe. Suddenly, a huge grey cat with perfectly formed lightning bolt-shaped spots covering his body walked over.

"Howdy, friend. My name's Thunderclap and I'm deputy of Specialclan. Our leader, Specialstar has noticed yer presence, and wants t' see ya'." Brownfur noticed that this cat had a strange accent, one that reminded him of cows and horses.

The normal cat followed Thunderclap to a massive boulder at the edge of camp. "Specialstar, I brought the new cat."

"Alright, I'm coming." A small cat stepped out of the den. Brownfur could easily see that Specialstar was the most abnormal cat in the whole clan. His pelt was like a rainbow; it was every color Brownfur had ever seen on a cat, and then some. His eyes glowed bright violet.

"Ah yes, the new cat. My name is Specialstar, and I'm leader of Specialclan. I also founded it. You see, I wanted a place where any cat could come and not be persecuted, so I made my own clan. I assume you're here because you're special. What's your name, kid?"

"My name is Brownfur."

"Hmm…that's not a very special name. What kind of special things can you do, Brownfur?" The Specialclan leader asked.

"Nothing," Brownfur explained, "I'm completely normal. I was born a normal kit, grew into a normal apprentice, and became a normal warrior. My fur is a normal color: brown, and my eyes are a normal shade of amber. My parents are normal, my siblings are normal, and my friends are normal. I have a crush on a normal she-cat, and my rival is a normal tom. My whole life I've been doing my normal duties in my normal clan, and I'm not special in any way."

His speech was met with silence. Every cat had stopped whatever abnormal activity they were doing to stare at him in shock. One of the kits broke the silence. "He's normal."

At this, all the abnormal Specialclan cats let out yowls of disapproval.

"Drive him out!"

"He's not one of us!"

"Why is he here?"

Brownfur was suddenly scared. Normal cats didn't riot, and Specialstar didn't do anything to stop them. Brownfur bolted into the bushes in search of the abnormal cave. That cave had brought him to the abnormal Specialclan, so maybe it would take him home.

Specialclan was right behind him. Bulletwind was in the lead, and gaining fast when Brownfur located the abnormal cave's entrance. With an extra burst of speed, he rocketed inside. The moment Brownfur set foot in the cave, all sounds of Specialclan's pursuit stopped. Still, he kept running until he reached the familiar forest of his normal home. When he turned around to find the abnormal cave, all Brownfur could see was dirt and leaves. It was like the cave, and Specialclan, had never existed at all.

OooooooooO

How normal was that? Review, and tell me on a scale of one to ten, how much you liked it.

Edit- I was cleaning out my old stories, but i decided to keep this one. I fixed up the grammar a little.


End file.
